


Wrong Floor

by pisces714



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), BoConcept Commercials, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Chance Meetings, Developing Relationship, Discussions of Furniture, Drinking & Talking, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kitchen Rimming, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sensual Showers, romantic dinner, unintentional date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: Aiden arrives at the wrong apartment. The very handsome Beau opens the door and invites him to stay for dinner. Aiden ends up staying for the rest of the weekend.
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Beau Mikkelsen (BoConcept Commercials)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: EatTheRare 2019





	1. Apartment 401

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [[中译]Wrong Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187176) by [HayKer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer)



> I really loved Mads in the BoConcept Commercials and decided to write a fic based on this character. I've taken the liberty to give him the name Beau Mikkelsen for this fic. I realize this is not the actual character name but I think he is a bit different than Mads himself. I hope you enjoy!

Beau paced his apartment. His girlfriend was already five minutes late. He had prepared a very nice dinner in hopes that she would accept his apology for what happened during their last meeting. The last time they met things did not go well. He wouldn't be surprised if she decided not to show.

Yes, he was rude the last time they met. He knew that, but he just couldn't help himself. Things had been going well until he received a very important phone call from his personal interior designer at BoConcept. He had just placed an order for some new pieces, he wanted to make sure the colors and fabrics were perfect before the order was sent to Denmark, where the pieces would be assembled and then shipped to him. He was so excited to discuss his new furniture that he just could not get off the phone. He really loved his BoConcept furniture.

He remembered his girlfriend wrestling with him to get the phone from him so he would pay her some attention. Maybe she thought it was foreplay, and he would have been happy to play with her, but after his very important phone call.

She stormed out of his place that night while he was still on the phone. He remembered watching her drive away from his large window, as he sat in his very comfortable leather Imola chair in his luxurious apartment as he continued to discuss furniture.

*****

Beau received a text:

I'm sorry, I just won't be able to make it tonight.

There was no explanation but he could tell from the tone that she was still mad and not ready to forgive him. It was probably for the best. She deserved better. Even though she was a beautiful, intelligent woman, she was probably right, she would not be able to compete with his BoConcept furniture. He hoped that one day he would find someone he found as fascinating as his furniture.

Beau supposed the night wasn't completely ruined. He would eat the nice meal he prepared and then spend time on his reclining couch and give his interior designer a call to discuss his latest furniture acquisitions. He opened the expensive red wine he set out for his date and was just about to pour himself a large glass of wine when he heard a knock at the door. He was confused, his girlfriend had just cancelled but maybe there had been a mistake. 

He opened the door to see a young, beautiful man standing in front of him. He had radiant blue eyes and the most stunning long wavy brown hair that framed his soft features. He had no idea who this was but he was happy that he arrived at his doorstep. Maybe he was lost, or was selling something. He stood frozen in the doorway.

"May I help you, young man?" Beau asked, concerned. He was certain this man must be in a bit of shock and unable to speak.

Aiden had been expecting his girlfriend to open the door. He had come by her place to surprise her and take her out to a nice dinner. This was not who he was expecting to see. At first, he thought his girlfriend had a man over. After briefly surveying what he could see of the place, he then realized he was at the wrong apartment.

The man in front of him was stunningly handsome. He was a bit taken aback. He was about 15 years his senior with nicely styled grey hair and the most chiseled cheekbones he had ever seen. He felt deeply embarrassed by coming to the wrong place. He could clearly tell by the way this man was dressed and groomed and by the delicious aroma coming from the place that he was in the midst of a romantic dinner with a significant other.

"I'm so sorry, I've come to the wrong place." Aiden said as a blush spread across his cheeks. "I'm looking for apartment 301. I was going to surprise my girlfriend and take her out to dinner." He looked up at Beau and managed to make eye contact briefly.

"This is apartment 401. You are just one floor off." Beau gave Aiden a sweet smile. Even though he did not know him, he felt an immediate fondness for him. He could tell he was deeply embarrassed of his mistake by the blush on his face.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken the stairs." Aiden let out a nervous laugh. "I'm so sorry, sir, to interrupt you. I hope that you enjoy the rest of your evening." Aiden looked at Beau and gave him a brief smile to show he was sincere.

"It was really no bother. I hope you enjoy your evening too." He gave Aiden a genuine smile. He felt a thrill to be graced by this young man's presence, even if it was very brief.

"Good night, sir." Aiden hesitated in the doorway but started to turn around to leave.

Beau decided to make a very impulsive decision. It was now or never. "Wait, is your girlfriend expecting you?"

"No, I was just about to surprise her. She doesn't know I'm here." Aiden turned back to face Beau.

"In that case, would you like to have dinner with me then? My girlfriend could not make it tonight and I've prepared a delicious dinner for two." He was really putting himself out there but he would really like to get to know whoever this young man was. It was a chance worth taking.

"I…uh…" Aiden gulped. His throat went dry. He was very nervous. He blushed even more. It was a very exciting proposal for him.

"I'm sorry I imposed, I understand." Beau was disappointed but could understand this young man might not want to have dinner with a complete stranger. "Good night." 

"I…uh…would love to have dinner with you." Aiden was so nervous but found this man very attractive and intriguing. He wanted to get to know him.

"I'd be honored to have you as my guest. Beau, Beau Mikkelsen." He held out his hand to Aiden.

Aiden shook his hand. It was big, warm, and welcoming. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mikkelsen. I'm Aiden."

"Nice to meet you too. And please call me Beau." He opened the door completely welcoming Aiden into his place.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau discovers that Aiden also loves BoConcept and they enjoy a very nice, romantic dinner together.

Aiden was welcomed into Beau's very luxurious apartment. He felt a little intimidated as Beau appeared to be a very wealthy man with impeccable taste. He could immediately tell that this place was the penthouse suite as there was a spacious loft as the second story. Aiden couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the aesthetic and the amazing furniture in this apartment. It was simple but very elegant at the same time. The style was very modern and spacious.

"You have a lovely place, Mr. Mikkel...I mean Beau," Aiden said nervously.

"Thank you, I take pride in decorating the place. I'm glad that you appreciate it." Beau gave Aiden a genuine smile.

Aiden walked over to the couch and couldn't help but run his hand across the smooth leather just a little. "Is this BoConcept's Mezzo sofa?"

"Why yes, it is." Beau could not contain the smile spreading across his face. He couldn't believe his luck. This man was familiar with BoConcept's line of furniture.

"Is that the famous Imola chair?" Aiden pointed up to the loft at the infamous chair in front of the large window. "I really love BoConcept but so far have only been able to snag a coffee table during one of their floor sales. I wish I could afford their furniture." 

"Please let me give you a tour of the place then." Beau was thrilled that someone was actually interested in his BoConcept pieces.

"Thank you, I would love that."

Beau began to give Aiden a tour of the place introducing all his furniture as Aiden listened very intently. Beau couldn't have been happier.

As they made their way up to the loft, Beau encouraged Aiden to sit in the chair. It was strategically placed to offer one of the best views overlooking the beaches of Valencia, Spain.

Beau watched as Aiden leaned back in the chair. He let out a slight moan and had an orgasmic look on his face. "I'd love to have one of these chairs one day."

"That's exactly how I feel when I sit in this chair." Beau chuckled a little bit and watched Aiden. He couldn't help but feel incredibly fond of this young man. He couldn't believe he was already hoping that this would be the start of a great relationship.

Aiden got out of the chair feeling a little embarrassed realizing how he must of looked and knowing Beau's eyes were on him.

The tour continued downstairs as Beau showed him the bedroom. However, they just stopped in the doorway. The bedroom was very modern like the rest of the house. It was spacious with a large white bed in the middle. The decorative comforter and pillows looked very welcoming. Aiden wanted to cross the threshold and lay on the comfortable looking bed, but he resisted. He knew how it would look. He secretly wished that the night might end in this room.

They moved back into the grand room that connected the living room, and dining room. Beau poured two very generous glasses of red wine and handed one to Aiden. 

"To unexpected, but pleasant encounters," Beau said holding out his glass. They clinked glasses and took a sip of the wine. "Please, excuse me, I will be back with our dinners shortly. Please feel free to explore the apartment."

Aiden suddenly felt nervous again. He felt very attracted to this man even though they had just met. He really didn't want to mess up this night. He took a gulp of the wine to help calm his nerves. He never had wine like this, it was obviously very expensive. He knew it was not meant to be drank like this. He again started to feel insecure that there was no way that this man would be interested in anything serious with him.

He could hear Beau plating their food in the kitchen as he continued to gulp the wine down. Aiden decided to look around the apartment as Beau suggested. He decided to sneak up to the loft once more to sit in the cozy Imola chair. He took another big gulp of wine and placed it down on a small table in the corner. He hopped in the chair and relaxed a few moments before being worried that Beau would come out with the food and he would be caught. 

He came down the stairs and continued to gulp down the wine. He was starting to feel comfortably warm from finishing the large glass of wine in only about 5 minutes. Just as he placed his empty glass of wine on the table, he could hear Beau coming out with their food. He noticed that Beau's glass of wine was still basically untouched. He felt embarrassed but Beau seemed unfazed and refilled his glass again very generously after putting their plates down at two seats adjacent to each other. One at the head of the table and one to the right of it. It seemed very intimate as it was a large six seater dinning room table.

Beau pulled out Aiden's seat for him and Aiden sat down. Aiden was not used to this treatment but he liked it. Beau sat next to him at the head of the table. The meal looked delicious: steak with mushroom sauce, rosemary potatoes, and glazed carrots.

"This looks delicious, thank you so much." Aiden was grateful but also very aware that this meal was not intended for him.

"I hope you enjoy. Bon appétit." Beau said and motioned to Aiden that he could start eating.

Aiden took a bite of the steak, it was very delicious and prepared just to his liking. The potatoes and carrots were also amazing. He thanked Beau again for the meal and it was quiet for awhile as they began to eat. It wasn't uncomfortable but Aiden was a little buzzed and desperately wanted to talk to Beau.

"Are you Danish?" Aiden asked Beau hoping to get him to open up.

"Is it that obvious?" Beau chuckled.

"I'm American." Aiden revealed after Beau didn't say anything else.

"Yes, I guessed that from the accent. I moved here from Denmark a few years ago. I've always wanted to live in Spain. I was able to secure a job here."

"What do you do?" Aiden asked curiously.

"I work in finance but my passion is in furniture and interior design. One day, I would love to own and manage a BoConcept. What about you, what do you do?"

"I'm a graphic novelist but I'm studying interior design. I would love to work for you one day, once you have that BoConcept." Aiden immediately cringed at what he said. He worried it was very presumptuous to think that Beau would want to keep in touch with him after tonight.

"I would love that!" Beau exclaimed enthusiastically. What he actually wanted to say was that he would love to own and manage the place with him, but he would have to keep that to himself for now. He was truly amazed that the universe brought the two of them together. 

After this, they both relaxed a bit and talked about living as expatriates in Spain, their work, furniture, and a variety of other topics. There was still the big elephant in the room though. This meal that was prepared very lovingly was not intended for him. Beau did not speak of this girlfriend that couldn't make it tonight. Aiden decided he would have to ask about it before the night was over.

"So are things serious with your girlfriend?" Aiden blushed a bit at even asking the question. He took a big sip of his wine in anticipation of the answer.

"Well, she did stand me up tonight but I suppose I deserved it. I guess you can say it is most likely over from here. And you, what about your girlfriend?"

Aiden tried to process Beau's answer. He wondered why the girlfriend stood him up but decided not to ask. He was just relieved that Beau was possibly single. "It's not serious, I guess I can't really even call her my girlfriend. We've only been dating a month or so. I haven't succeeded in getting close to her."

"I see, I guess it is her loss." Beau said.

Aiden couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he interested or just being nice? He was not entirely sure.

"I actually wanted to surprise her tonight to see her reaction. I think it would reveal her feelings for me, but then I ended up here." Aiden laughed thinking of his very first thought when Beau opened the door.

"What is it? Are you remembering something?" He remembered how Aiden seemed shocked to see him.

Aiden blushed even harder as he was about to reveal his first impression of Beau. "When you opened the door, my first thought was that I was at her apartment but that she had a man over. When I first saw you, I thought you were so handsome and sophisticated that there was no way I stood a chance with her anymore."

Beau was incredibly flattered but also baffled at Aiden's insecurity. He decided to make a rash move. He took a big sip of his wine and said "I don't know why you would think this, you are incredibly handsome and very charming and I like you…a lot." Beau got up and gave Aiden a quick kiss on the lips and then sat back down.

Aiden was so surprised, he suddenly felt on fire. He was finding it hard to think rationally. He placed his fingers on his lips where Beau had just kissed him and looked at Beau. Beau looked back at him. They looked at each other and were locked in eye contact.

Suddenly, Aiden crossed the threshold and straddled Beau's lap and placed his hands in his hair and kissed him deeply. Beau responded immediately, placing his hands on Aiden's hips, kissing him back passionately. Aiden could feel himself getting hard quickly. He thrusted in Beau's lap a couple of times trying to get some friction. He could feel that Beau was already getting hard too, as he could feel him between his ass cheeks. Before it could go any further, Aiden climbed out of his lap and sat back into his own seat.

Aiden didn't know what came over him. He was buzzed but he couldn't blame it on the wine. He knew it wasn't just lust, as he really liked Beau and knew he would want something more than one night. He would try to control himself the rest of the night.

They couldn't stop looking at each other as they finished the last bites of their food and finished their wine. Aiden couldn't tell if the look that Beau was giving him was just lust or something more.

Beau started to get up. "I'll go get our desserts now."


	3. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau serves Aiden dessert and things start to get intimate.

Beau started to clear their plates and refilled Aiden's wine glass with the remaining wine left in the bottle.

"Can I help you?" Aiden offered.

"No, please Aiden, you are my guest. I will be back shortly." Aiden was relieved as he was still hard and his pants were badly tented. He noticed it was the same for Beau as he could see his erection tenting his black dress pants. He didn't seemed ashamed though and gave Aiden a sweet smile as he made his way to the kitchen.

Aiden took a sip of his wine and tried to will his erection away. He did not want to think of the way Beau looked at him or kissed him or how his hard cock felt up against his ass. He thought it would be better if he didn't sleep with him tonight if he wanted to see him again. He would do his best to resist.

He tried to think of anything but Beau. He thought of the graphic novel he was working on, and then of cute puppies frolicking in the leaves. He could hear Beau plating food and the hissing of the espresso machine in the background but he tried to block it out. It was working, his body started to cool down and by the time Beau returned he was much more composed.

The dessert was a berry tart served with espresso. He was relieved for the coffee. Even though he mostly sobered up, the coffee would help. He would hopefully be able to think rationally in Beau's presence.

The conversation was pleasant during dessert and Aiden felt truly happy to be in Beau's presence. He didn't want this feeling to end but he knew he should be excusing himself after dessert. He did not want to impose and overstay his visit. Maybe Beau had things to do. Hopefully, he would leave that night with an exchange of numbers and maybe even the promise of a future date.

Once they finished their desserts, Aiden at least offered to help Beau clean up. It would be rude not to. He thought Beau would decline and then he would have to say goodbye for the night, but luckily he didn't.

"Sure, I would love help with the dishes." Beau said and smiled at Aiden. He sensed Aiden was getting ready to wrap things up but he was hoping to spend just a little more time with him. He of course wanted to make plans to see Aiden again. He planned to ask him out for a date and give him a kiss at the door. He hoped Aiden would accept his proposal.

They both moved into the kitchen after clearing the table. Beau rolled up the sleeves on his steel blue dress shirt to his elbow. Aiden couldn't help but notice his beautiful forearms. He started to wonder what the rest of his body looked like but he pushed the thought out of his head.

Beau washed the dishes and Aiden dried them and placed them on the rack. They were standing close to one another and their hands would occasionally touch. The same feeling Aiden felt earlier when Beau kissed him returned. The heat of Beau's body was starting to overwhelm him.

After the last dish was placed on the rack, Aiden turned to Beau to thank him for a great evening but nothing came out. They locked eyes once again and simultaneously moved in to kiss each other. The kiss started slow but quickly turned passionate as they swirled their tongues around in each other's mouths. Before long, Beau had Aiden pressed up against the kitchen sink, their bodies pressed close together.

Beau noticed Aiden started to hesitate with the kiss so he pulled off of him. "Is something wrong, Aiden?" He wanted to call him sweetheart, but he resisted.

"It's just…uh…" he didn't quite know how to explain that he didn't want to ruin a potential relationship because they were both overcome with lust.

"It's ok, I understand, but don't worry, I want to see you over, and over, and over again. This could be the start of something really great. If that's what you want, of course."

It was like Beau read his thoughts. "Of course, that is what I want too."

They began to kiss more urgently now. Aiden realized he should just give in to his instincts. He could tell that Beau was being sincere with him and it was just going to be too hard to resist him.

Just then, Beau's phone which was on the counter, began to ring. He broke the kiss to look over to check who was calling. It was his personal interior designer from BoConcept. His fingers twitched but he went back to kissing Aiden.

"Don't you need to get that?" Aiden broke the kiss this time as the phone continued to ring. "Is it important?"

"No, it is not important, it can wait until tomorrow." Beau could not believe that these words were actually coming out of his mouth, but he truly meant it. Nothing was as important as this gorgeous man in front of him who wanted him, just as badly as he wanted him in return.

Beau spun Aiden around and then began to back him up to the kitchen island while continuing to kiss him. Once he was at the island Beau pulled off Aiden's grey fitted v-neck shirt, throwing it on the floor. Beau began to kiss his neck and then moved down to suck at his nipples as Aiden let out a moan. He made his way back up to kiss Aiden's mouth again. Aiden tried to start unbuttoning Beau's shirt but Beau moved his hands off him. Aiden was then manhandled and turned around until he was leaning over the island. Aiden guessed that Beau liked to be in control and he was willing to oblige. He didn't think he could be more turned on at the moment.

Beau began to unbuckle Aiden's belt and undo his jeans as he was pressed up against him from behind. Aiden again felt Beau's hard cock against his ass and could only imagine what it looked, felt, and tasted like. He let out a loud groan as Beau began to slide down his pants and underwear together all the way down to the ground, throwing them aside. Finally, he took Aiden's socks off, and now he was fully naked and pressed up against the island. He did not look back at Beau, but he knew he was still fully dressed.

Aiden waited in anticipation for what would happen next. He trembled with excitement, his hard cock pressed up against the island. Soon he felt Beau's clothed body pressed up against him as Beau kissed and bit along his neck and shoulders. This sent shivers down Aiden's spine and made his cock leak against the counter. Then for a brief moment he felt nothing. He was sure he would feel a finger at his hole next, but instead he felt his cheeks being spread and then a warm tongue running along the back of his balls up to his hole. Aiden couldn't help but let out a loud moan, it felt so good. He arched his back and curled his toes.

Aiden's reactions encouraged Beau to start eating him out with enthusiasm. Beau alternated between licking and sucking at his hole and sticking his tongue in him. Aiden was not shy in his reactions and moaned appreciatively and cursed under his breath. Aiden finally looked back to see Beau on one knee with his face deep in his ass and this almost made him come.

Aiden couldn't believe that he would be able to come from just this, but he was getting there. He really wasn't sure if he was supposed to though, he didn't want to without warning Beau.

"Oh my God, I'm so close." Aiden moaned out and could feel his balls tightening and waiting for release. He wanted so badly to come but he also wanted Beau inside him.

Just then, Beau stopped and stood up. "Bedroom," he growled and Aiden got himself up and almost ran to the bedroom with Beau following him closely behind. He really could not wait to be fucked by Beau.


	4. First Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Aiden finally make it to the bedroom and spend their first night together. Lots of smut and fluff.

Aiden made his way to the bedroom and crawled onto the bed. He remembered earlier in the night looking into the room and thinking how cozy the bed looked, and it was cozy alright but he wasn't thinking about that right now.

Aiden laid back supine on his elbows with his hard cock up against his stomach. Beau was at the foot of the bed and looked at Aiden with lust, his eyes fully dilated as he bit on his lower lip. He began to undress himself slowly while looking at Aiden, placing each article on a nearby chair until he was only in his underwear. Aiden moaned at the sight of his athletic body, he could see the big bulge in his tight boxer briefs and waited in anticipation to see his cock.

Beau finally pulled his underwear down, kicking them aside, to reveal his large, thick cock standing up erect. Aiden got off his elbows and crawled towards Beau. He didn't want to miss this opportunity to taste him. He didn't hesitate to take Beau's cock into his mouth. He took in as much as he could and Beau let out a groan. Aiden was pleased at Beau's reaction and he began to bob his head up and down sucking lightly. He was rewarded with the taste of Beau's pre come in his mouth and they both moaned together. Beau indulged Aiden for a bit but soon enough pulled him off lightly and got on top of Aiden on the bed.

He kissed Aiden deeply and their naked bodies finally touched. Aiden could feel their cocks rubbing together and Beau's chest hair rubbing against his chest and nipples. It felt so good but he wanted more, he wanted Beau inside him.

As if Beau read his mind, he rolled off of Aiden and reached into his nightstand drawer for lube and a condom. He lubed his fingers and began to open up Aiden as they laid on their sides, Aiden's leg over Beau's hip, and continued to kiss. 

"I'm ready Beau, please, I want you now." Aiden knew he was probably not totally ready but he really wanted to feel the stretch as Beau entered him. He knew things were probably happening way too fast, but he felt so connected to Beau and he could feel Beau felt the same. It felt so natural to him in this moment.

Aiden laid on his back and watched as Beau put on a condom and lubed up. He entered Aiden slowly, inch by inch, waiting for Aiden to adjust. He kissed Aiden on the mouth and the neck as Aiden took him in and relaxed around him.

Aiden could definitely feel himself stretching around Beau and it was all he hoped it would be. It felt amazing for him. His body was pretty relaxed, he did not tense up, he was already comfortable with Beau. Even though they just met earlier in the evening, he trusted him. Beau was also being so careful with him, which made it feel as though Beau really cared for him.

Once Beau was all the way inside, Aiden wrapped his legs around Beau's waist to bring him even closer as they continued to kiss.

"Is everything ok?" Beau asked Aiden looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, you feel really good, you can start moving, please."

Beau began to thrust in and out of Aiden very slowly, looking at him. Aiden was reacting beautifully, his face looked serene and on each deep thrust, he let out a moan.

Beau picked up the pace a little but kept a slow tempo. Aiden tilted his hips and wrapped his legs even tighter around Beau. He started to met his thrusts and they both started to moan at each slow, deep thrust.

Aiden was enjoying the slow, intense fucking so much but knew he would not last long, as Beau was hitting just the right spot on each thrust and his cock was rubbing between their stomachs. He just kept feeling like he was getting closer and closer with each thrust. He wanted it to go on forever but he knew it would be inevitable that he came soon.

"I'm going to come soon." He told Beau almost sobbing at this point.

"You come when you feel like you need to, sweetheart." Beau was relieved to finally say what he wanted to earlier. 

Aiden almost melted at Beau calling him sweetheart, he felt like he was already his. He could feel his orgasm starting and he moaned crying out Beau's name as he came between their bodies. Beau continued to fuck him slowly through his orgasm and Aiden felt himself spurting a bit more with each thrust. It was one of the most intense orgasms he ever had. Once Aiden started to wince in sensitivity Beau pulled out and rolled them on their sides facing each other.

"Why did you stop? You didn't come yet," Aiden looked at Beau surprised.

Beau kissed him gently and then told him, "It's ok sweetheart, I want you to relax for now. We can continue later."

They kissed for many long minutes until Aiden reached down between them, took Beau's condom off, and started to stroke him. He was still very hard. 

Aiden loved the feeling of Beau's cock in his hand as he had in his mouth, and in his body. He stroked Beau slowly as Beau started to give him some soft moans of appreciation. Aiden was already getting hard again from the kissing, touching Beau, and hearing his moans. Aiden could tell that Beau was someone who really liked to take his time with sex, nothing was rushed.

Once Aiden felt that he was ready to take Beau again, he rolled over and got on his hands and knees. Beau took the hint and got behind Aiden and gently stuck a finger in his ass.

"Are you still sensitive?" Beau asked Aiden making sure he was comfortable.

"No, it feels good," Aiden moaned. "You can fuck me hard this time." As much as Aiden loved the slow fucking, he was now in the mood for something else.

Beau put on a new condom and entered Aiden easily. He was not gentle this time, upon Aiden's request, and started fucking Aiden hard while grabbing onto his hips. Aiden moaned even louder this time and got down on his elbows, putting his head on his arms, and arching his back.

"Oh my God Beau, keep fucking me like that."

Beau obeyed, and continued to pound into Aiden until he felt himself getting close. He reached around with one hand and started to stroke Aiden's cock in time with his thrusts. They were both moaning and panting and Beau was hoping he could make Aiden come again. 

Beau draped himself over Aiden, grabbed his waist, and brought him up with him as he sat back on his knees. Aiden was now seated on Beau's lap and able to fuck himself on his cock. Beau continued to stroke Aiden's cock as Aiden moved up and down and leaned his head back on Beau's shoulder. Aiden could hear Beau's moans breaking and feel his breath stuttering as Beau started to come. It only took a couple of more strokes for Aiden to come. He came all over Beau's hand and his own stomach. They stayed in this position as their breathing slowed down together.

After they both started to come down from their orgasms, Aiden lifted himself off of Beau falling flat on his stomach on the bed. He was sure that his come was all over Beau's fancy duvet but he was so exhausted. He was sure he could fall asleep like this.

Beau covered Aiden, kissing the back of his neck and his ear. He whispered into Aiden's ear, "You were wonderful, sweetheart."

"So were you, Beau. It was so good." He wished he could say something more eloquent but he was so sleepy and didn't mind falling asleep with dried come all over his body.

"I haven't had sex this great in a really long time," Beau gushed.

"Same." Aiden wished he could say more but he just felt like his brain wasn't working at the moment after having two orgasms back to back.

"I'm going to take a hot shower. Please join me." Beau kissed Aiden one last time and got up to go to the attached bathroom. 

Aiden mourned the loss of Beau's body on top of him. He dragged himself off of the bed slowly and made his way to the bathroom. He was so sleepy but really wanted to shower with Beau. He had not seen the bathroom yet. It was large and modern like the rest of the apartment. He saw that Beau had just gotten into the shower and the bathroom was starting to get steamy.

Aiden stepped into the large shower, the warm water and steam surrounding his body. Beau gave him a sweet kiss and thanked him for joining. Beau lathered them both up with a bath sponge, washing their bodies thoroughly. Beau took his time to wash Aiden's body being extra careful over his sensitive areas. The shower gel had an amazing lavender peppery scent, but it was no where near as intoxicating as Beau's natural slightly musky scent. 

Beau next washed Aiden's hair, taking the time to massage his scalp and neck. Aiden let out a moan, he couldn't help it, he didn't realize taking a shower could be this enjoyable. After Beau finished washing his own hair, they stood in the shower lightly kissing and hugging for a few minutes, not in a way to excite each other, but just to relax and enjoy each other's company.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow?" Beau asked Aiden between kisses.

"Of course, I would love to."

Beau stepped out of the shower first, dried off, and wrapped his towel around his waist. He handed a towel to Aiden who did the same. He offered Aiden a brand new toothbrush and they brushed their teeth together. There were two sinks in the bathroom and Aiden already felt like he had his own sink, it felt so domestic and he loved this feeling.

Beau took his towel off, and placed it on a hook. "I'm going to sleep naked if it is ok with you. I could get you some PJs if you are more comfortable."

"I also prefer to sleep in the nude." Aiden wanted to say especially when I'm next to you, but he refrained. He was starting to feel just a bit shy around Beau again after their night of passion. He wished he could have Beau's quiet confidence.

Beau got a clean duvet from the closet replacing the dirty one, and they both hopped into the bed under the duvet naked together. Beau spooned Aiden from behind and Aiden turned his head around to give Beau a good night kiss. They were still warm from the hot shower and Aiden could detect Beau's warm, protective scent under the scent of the body wash and shampoo. They both fell into a deep, peaceful, sleep in a short amount of time.


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending an amazing night together, Beau cooks Aiden breakfast and they get to know each other a little better.

Aiden woke up the next morning, he wasn't sure what time it was as the sun filled the room but he knew it was late morning. He quickly remembered it was Sunday and that he had spent the night with Beau. He had a slight moment of unease remembering what had happened the night before. He had slept with Beau after knowing him just a few hours, everything had happened so fast even though it felt so natural. He also remembered Beau had asked him to spend the day with him and that put him a bit more at ease. He hoped Beau still felt the same and did not regret anything.

Speaking of Beau, where was he? Aiden woke up in the bed alone. After rubbing his eyes, and stretching, he could smell something delicious wafting from the kitchen. Was Beau making them breakfast? Aiden felt a bit guilty, it seemed too good to be true. He couldn't remember the last time someone was so nice to him.

Aiden got out of the bed and made his way to use the bathroom. He slept in the nude and remembered that his clothes had been stripped off of him the night before in the kitchen. Luckily, he saw that Beau left him a white pair of pajama pants neatly folded on the bathroom counter. They were obviously Beau's as they looked a couple of sizes too big on him. He slipped them on and rolled them up once. Even then, they barely stayed on his hips and the bottoms dragged on the floor a little. He washed his hands and his face and arranged his curls until he looked presentable. He brushed his teeth with the toothbrush Beau gave him the night before and then made his way out of the bedroom.

The apartment looked different in the daylight. The large windows let in a lot of light and you could notice the beautiful beach view right away. Aiden felt like he could get used to this. He hesitated just for a second to enter the kitchen as he realized he was shirtless. He didn't know if Beau would be fully dressed.

As he entered the kitchen, he was relieved to see Beau in just a red pair of pajama pants, low on his hips, cooking something on the stove. His ash blonde hair looked perfectly groomed with his bangs sweeping slightly over his eyes. Beau looked even more gorgeous than he had remembered.

Aiden paused in the doorway and hesitated. "Good morning." He greeted Beau. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to sneak up behind Beau and give him a kiss but he still wasn't sure what their relationship was. 

Beau perked up at his voice and looked over his way. "Good morning, sweetheart." He walked over to Aiden, wrapped his arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. I guess Aiden had his answer, Beau definitely wanted him there.

The kiss, as well as their bodies pressed together, felt so good. Aiden kissed him back not wanting it to stop. Once the kiss started to get heated though, Beau pulled back.

"Please take a seat, I've made us breakfast, it's almost done."

"What is it? It smells delicious!" Aiden said as he made his way to the kitchen island, where two modern kitchen stools were set up. He sat in one of them. He recognized them from the BoConcept catalog. He hadn't even noticed them last night. He did however remember how wonderfully Beau had rimmed him as he was bent over that same counter the previous night.

He was hungry, he could feel his tummy growling, but he was also already hungry for Beau again. 

"It's Danish sausages. I hope you like them." Beau looked at him and gave him a mischevious smile.

"Yes, I think I discovered that last night." Aiden joked. He was getting turned on just at the thought of it.

"I'm glad! They are red and thick and just a bit spicy. They are the best!" Beau started plating the food and was so happy that Aiden was partaking in the sausage conversation. Beau really did think Danish sausages were the best and he loved sausage puns. He was glad Aiden seemed to share his same sense of humor.

Beau placed the two plates of Danish sausages with eggs down on the counter. He also brought over two cups of coffee and two cups of fresh orange juice and sat in the stool right next to Aiden.

"This is delicious. Thank you so much for cooking breakfast," Aiden said after he tried a bite of the juicy sausage.

"Thank you so much for deciding to stay with me today. I had such a great time with you, I didn't want to let you go."

Aiden remembered Beau saying this could be the start of something great. He hoped that he meant it because Aiden could already feel himself getting attached. He wondered if Beau had the same insecurities as him. He seemed so confident to Aiden, and seemed like he could have anyone he wanted.

Aiden responded by giving Beau a kiss on the cheek, he didn't know what to say but he was grateful for Beau's hospitality.

The conversation during the meal was pleasant, and they got to know each other a little better. Beau was very attentive and gave Aiden light touches throughout the meal. Whenever Beau placed a hand on his thigh, it sent a shock up Aiden's body. He couldn't believe how much this man was affecting him.

Beau seemed just as affected as Aiden and as soon as the meal was done, they were all over each other. They didn't even bother taking their plates to the sink.

Next thing Aiden knew, they were in the bedroom and he was sitting on Beau's face as he opened him up with his mouth and fingers. Aiden was still sore from the night before but Beau was gentle and soothed him with his wet tongue and Aiden couldn't wait to have him again.

The sex again was amazing. This time Aiden took control and rode Beau, alternating between grinding on him and moving his hips up and down until he was coming all over Beau's stomach and chest hair. Beau followed shortly after, not being able to hold back after feeling Aiden's come on his body. Aiden so much wanted to feel Beau's come inside him, but for now he knew it was best that they used condoms.

"Fuck, sweetheart, you are so good. How did I get this lucky?"

Aiden was still high from his orgasm but felt a little embarrassed about the praise. He leaned over and gave Beau a kiss and whispered "Your cock feels so amazing, I think I'm the lucky one."


	6. End of the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Aiden and Beau's wonderful weekend together arrives. They have to part but decide to keep seeing each other and embark on a relationship together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild angst, but I really wanted Aiden and Beau to have a happy ending. This story ended up being way fluffier than intended. There will be a short epilogue as the conclusion.

Beau and Aiden finally left the apartment in the afternoon. It was late fall so they would not have many hours of daylight left. Beau had asked Aiden if he wanted to go for a run along the beach. Aiden loved this suggestion because running was his favorite choice of exercise and it would be nice to get some fresh air with Beau.

Beau lent Aiden some Adidas track pants and a t-shirt. The pants were big on him, but he made them work. He thought about asking to go by his place to get his running outfit and running shoes but he didn't want to ruin the mood. He figured the tennis shoes he wore last night would be fine for a casual run.

Aiden was amazed to see just how good Beau looked in track pants. He looked very sporty and younger in his athletic clothes.

As much as Aiden loved Beau's apartment, it felt good to get out. The air was cool and crisp but as soon as they started to run along the path on the beach they warmed up. They kept a steady pace and were able to talk with each other.

"When you have your right shoes, maybe we can have a race one day." Beau joked with Aiden.

Aiden actually really liked the idea. He could tell that as athletic as Beau was, he felt he would have a chance to beat him. He mostly just liked that Beau was talking about a future with them together though.

"I'd love to go running with you again." Aiden managed to say.

After running a couple of miles, they decided to take a seat on a bench right on the beach. There were a few people on the trail running and bike riding but the beach was mostly empty. It was so different than just a couple of months earlier when the beaches were packed with people.

They sat on the bench and moved in close, their thighs touching. Beau took one of Aiden's hands in his. It was comfortable just sitting there and enjoying the beach. Neither of them was talking but Aiden could sense that Beau was nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Aiden asked Beau looking at him. Aiden was starting to feel nervous too. He knew they would have to part soon and didn't really know what would happen after that. He wanted to see Beau again and Beau hinted many times that he wanted to see him again but Beau was possibly in a long term relationship. They didn't talk about it again after dinner the first night. Aiden resolved that if Beau wanted something serious, he would tell the girl he was seeing that he couldn't see her anymore. He did come to see her last night but was so happy that things turned out the way they did.

"No, it's just…" Beau stammered.

Aiden immediately felt sad when Beau couldn't answer. "I understand, you have a girlfriend. I really like you but if you have feelings for her it will be hard for me to keep seeing you." Aiden wasn't really sure what Beau was going to say but he figured he was about to be let down in some way. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. He really liked Beau but didn't want this just to be an affair.

"Aiden," he said grabbing his hands with both of his and facing him, "that isn't what I was going to say."

Aiden looked at Beau surprised and in anticipation, waiting for what he would say. Beau was quiet for awhile but finally spoke.

"I really like you, a lot. I wasn't planning to continue seeing her after I met you. We never actually made a commitment to one another. You are different though, I feel a real connection with you. I want to see you, exclusively. I want to …" Beau actually seemed really nervous but continued to look at Aiden, he couldn't finish the sentence.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Aiden asked hesitantly.

"Yes, is that what you want too?" Beau still seemed nervous.

"Of course, I want that too." Aiden leaned in to give Beau a kiss. He was ecstatic.

*****

They made their way back to Beau's apartment after jogging back along the trail. They prepared and ate dinner together, grilled chicken with roasted vegetables and potatoes. It was simple, but delicious. It was much more casual than the previous night. They were much more relaxed now. So much had happened in the last 24 hours.

After dinner, they sat on the couch and finished the bottle of white wine they had started drinking during dinner. To Beau's delight, Aiden helped Beau make some important decisions about the newest BoConcept furniture pieces he was about to order. Beau couldn't have been happier.

Later that night, they hopped into the shower together. It happened naturally, they did not even discuss taking turns. Beau asked Aiden to stay the night and he agreed even though they both had an early start the next day. Beau had to work and Aiden had classes.

They took turns washing each other's hair and body and it didn't take long for both of them to start to get excited. They started to kiss under the water, abandoning the bath sponge.

Aiden really wanted to taste Beau and was hoping he would not stop him this time. He dropped to his knees and took Beau into his mouth. He was already half hard and Aiden sucked lightly on him as he quickly started filling out. The sensation of Beau's cock filling his mouth was intoxicating. He had to pull back a bit once his mouth became so full, he could not take it all in his mouth. He moaned around him as he looked up at Beau, taking in his hand what he could not fit in his mouth. He could see that Beau was affected and he was gently stroking Aiden's hair while he looked down at Aiden to make eye contact. Aiden began to suck and stroke Beau in earnest. He really wanted to please him.

Soon enough though, Beau stopped him and brought him up to standing. Aiden whined.

Beau whispered into his ear "Don't worry, you'll have me back in your mouth again, but I want to taste you too at the same time."

The idea of having 69 was so thrilling that Aiden felt himself getting even harder than he already was. They dried off so quickly and made their way back to the bed, laying on their sides in opposite directions.

Aiden took Beau all the way in his mouth again without hesitation as Beau started to lick up and down Aiden's cock slowly. Aiden moaned and arched his back at the feeling and soon enough Beau took Aiden all the way in as well while holding onto his ass.

It was hard to concentrate with Beau sucking on him, but he was also enjoying the feeling of Beau's cock in his mouth. The sensations were overwhelming him, but it felt so fucking good.

He thrust lightly once into Beau's mouth and Beau did the same with him. After that, they kept a steady pace, neither of them holding back, until they were both very close. 

Aiden was the first to come, filling up Beau's mouth, he could feel and hear Beau swallowing and savoring his come. Shortly after, he was rewarded with Beau filling his mouth. He loved tasting him so much, it was so delicious to him, and he swallowed every last drop. He thinks he enjoyed Beau's orgasm even more than his own.

Even though it wasn't too late, they were both sleepy after the activities of the day. They feel asleep cuddled in each other's arms.

They both woke up early, right before the alarm went off. Today, Aiden did not feel awkward and didn't wonder if Beau wanted him. He knew he belonged to him, as Beau belonged to him as well. Beau had been spooning Aiden and he turned around to kiss Beau. 

"Good morning." Aiden greeted Beau with a smile and messy curls.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Beau looked at Aiden reverently. Aiden thought morning Beau was possibly the most adorable thing he ever saw. He had bedhead and one stray hair was sticking straight up.

They slowly and lazily kissed each other but before it got too heated they had to break it off, it would have to wait until later that night.

They both got ready together. Beau had apparently washed Aiden's clothes for him sometime during the weekend and brought them neatly folded to him. Aiden had wondered where his outfit that he was wearing the first night had gone, although he had not really missed it. He put on his dark jeans and fitted grey t-shirt while Beau got dressed in a nice dark navy suit for work. 

They had a quick Spanish style breakfast of toast with crushed tomatoes and olive oil and café con leche. 

Beau dropped Aiden off at his place on the way to work. Aiden had invited Beau to his place for dinner that night and Beau happily agreed. They also planned a weekend getaway for the following weekend to celebrate their new relationship.

Aiden kissed Beau as he got out of the car. It was painful to separate from him but he knew he had a lot to look forward to. It seemed to be the start of a great relationship. 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief conclusion to Aiden and Beau's journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed the story ❤️

About one year later

People were perusing the brand new BoConcept opened right in the center of Valencia, Spain. The owners, Aiden and Beau, greeted everyone as they walked in and offered them danishes and champagne. The Grand Opening was a great success and they had already made a few important sales. With their passion for their products, the sales came easily.

It had been an eventful year for Aiden and Beau. After a few months of dating, Aiden moved into Beau's place. The place was more than big enough for the two of them and this way they could spend every night together. They settled into their new life together very comfortably. 

Beau had finally found someone he liked even more than his furniture and he couldn't have been happier. He never realized just how lonely he had been before meeting Aiden. Furniture was just not a replacement for human affection. He had just needed to find the right person and although Aiden had come into his life very unexpectedly, he was very grateful.

Beau had allowed Aiden to make some important decisions regarding new furniture purchases in their now shared apartment but most of the decisions they had made together.

One of the first changes they made was to replace Beau's coffee table with Aiden's coffee table. It was not as nice as Beau's, but it held sentimental value for both of them. It had been Aiden's first BoConcept piece. 

Beau also surprised Aiden with his very own Imola chair, which was placed in the loft on the opposite side of Beau's. Now they could both sit, read, and drink wine in their own chairs, although many nights they decided to snuggle up together in one of them and enjoy the beautiful beach view.

Shortly after Aiden completed his degree in Interior Design, Beau popped the question. Beau had prepared the same dinner the night they first met, this time fully intended for Aiden. Beau got down on one knee to ask Aiden, and Aiden accepted very enthusiastically by giving Beau a very long kiss which led them straight to the bedroom.

They did not wait long to get married and had a simple wedding on the beach, inviting a few close friends and family. Both their ex girlfriends had attended and gave them their blessings.

Shortly after returning from their Honeymoon, the opportunity to purchase a BoConcept arose and Beau jumped on it. He purchased it and made him and Aiden co owners and co managers. Aiden was sad that he had little to contribute to the purchase but he knew he would work extra hard to make it successful.

As Aiden and Beau settled into their new life together, they couldn't have been happier. They both felt like fate had brought them together that night that they met on accident just a little over a year ago.


End file.
